the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivona Rambosek
Ivona Rambosek is the main protagonist of Disney's television series, Big Hero 6: The Series. Ivona Rambosek is based on the character of Marys Losama from the original comic book series, Big Hero 6 published by Zenescope Comics. Background Ivona Rambosek is the daughter of Edmund and Leah Rambosek, one of the rich inheritance in the San Fransokyo city. Being a single child in the family, Ivona is loved the most. Official Description :Ivona Rambosek is a 14-year old prodigy—who has an immense love for space science and technology—and is in the fresh years of high school. Often described as "stands apart from the crowd": she does things which sometimes bring the state of amazement to others, including her parents—because Ivona posses a great potential to stand alone on her own will rather than imitating people and feeling helpless during the dark hours. However she is a vibrant, tenacious and free-spirited teenager—also a multitalanted; who can accomplish goals and overcome any hurdlers using her genius brain. But when it comes to control the destiny, Ivona follows her heart. Ivona intensely inspires her peers through her heroic deeds—and is serves as a helping hand for Big Hero 6. : Personality Ivona, as her parents describes, "stands apart from the crowd". She is highly bold and brave, headstrong, strong-willed, practically fearless and an athletic. Ivona is a born genius. Although she is a nice, playful and helpful young girl who has some insecurities about her abilities, however, she remains a strong and mostly confident character, who tends to be stubborn and has an open mind. She cares about life, is impulsive sometimes, observant, and resourceful. Though she has moments of self-doubt, she has great pride in who she is, and is generally obstinate to back away from new challenges. Her's spirited and tenacious attitude kept her dreams of experiencing life beyond her alive. When she had to accomplish a mission for her life, Ivona did not put her focus on the potentially devastating outcome of her mission, but the unity between her love and her family. Though this would ultimately benefit all parties, this mindset is perhaps Ivona's greatest flaw. In being heroic and deathly devoted to her goals, she can be narcissistic in that she is willing to endanger the lives of others in order to prove she is capable of confronting her ambitions without fail. When others confront Ivona on mortifying, and though she denied accusations, as she knew deep—down that what is correct. It is revealed that she is not prideful, as she would without any doubt sympathize who she is and believe in herself with the help of her parents, that individuality may prevent her from disgracing herself. Ivona approaches new experiences and tasks with the utmost seriousness and will stand her ground to fight for what she values even when all seems lost. She can present herself as an imposing force despite her size and has bested the most fearsome beasts and impossible obstacles across the journey while relying solely on her own intelligence. Accept Hiro, she is an active and smart than him though they are alike, but she is sociable and courteously accepted by others, mainly due to her socialized personality. She is also empathetic, and looks to help herself by helping and understanding others first. This is most notably seen when she puts hours worth of focus on coming to understand others and the reasonings behind others own inner-demons. In doing so, she was able to exhibit self-loving wisdom (specifically regarding how one should look inside themselves for strength and guidance, and not in someone else). Ivona would later use this to encourage herself during her darkest hour. Ivona may not take care of her life when it comes to the the safety of her loved ones from the danger. When not an only single accession left, she unaccompanied use her proficiency to get out of any peril, as seen in many scenes, for example when Big Hero 6 and she visits the Muirahara Woods, where Obake attacked the team and furiously captured Baymax; the girl is the one who doesn't care of herself, run—climb—zip—lining through tress and hot showers to save Baymax from Obake on her own. It makes her the habit of astonish the people around her. Ivona is extremely sympathetic and caring, which drives her to perform life-threatening stunts for what she genuinely believes to be the greater good. Although she is sometimes rash, she understands the importance of teamwork. Eventually, this makes Ivona a marvelous girl. Grew up with experiences, Ivona discovered more about herself. She came to realize that no one can define who you are, other than yourself; she was neither meant to be devoted solely to the work or solely to the people, but to herself. Physical Appearance Ivona is a young girl of native Japanese and Serbian decent. According to the official sources, she is 14-year old. She is 5'0" (152 cm) tall in height and is slender. Ivona has fair skin, blonde hair and black eyes. Her eyelashes and eyebrows are somewhat thick, and her eyes are in a hooded shape and coral lips. Ivona is distinctly slim with the toned physique, appear to be cute and seductive. Powers and Abilities * '''Athleticism and Physical Strength:' Growing up on a natural environment has provided Ivona to use her physical agility to traverse throughout it. Ivona is physically dominant, as she was seen zip-lining and running at a fast pace without losing stamina. She can climb, jump, lift and uphold. She is sporty, daring, willful and athlete who takes up every challenge and do not give up easily. *'Intelligence:' Equipments Appearance ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' Relationships Gallery Trivia * Ivona is the second protagonist after Hiro, in the series. * Ivona is Hiro's first companion to have known him personally before the very start of the film and series. * Though not an official member and a part of Big Hero 6, but she serves as a helping hand and is involved in their missions. Even though, Ivona is aware about their alter ego secret identies. * Ivona was animated and designed considerably to have more realistic body features and appearance. ** Animators put a considerable amount of effort into ensuring Ivona's hair added to her performance. They did so by developing new software to give the hair a realistic look. They also changed her hairstyle in different scenes, depending on her current action. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Students Category:Animated Characters Category:3-D Animated Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Serbian Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Zenescope Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters